icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sam Puckett/@comment-3500099-20110412211231
i love this The pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson I began shipping Seddie a little over a year ago, I began writing fanfiction for them a year and a month ago. I became an active member of the fandom a year ago. And since then, I’ve grown as a person, I’ve managed to widen my perspective and most importantly, I’ve created friendships that I’ll never forget. I could honestly give you a million reasons why I love this pairing; The chemistry, the love/hate relationship, the humor, the little hints the creator of the show gives us in our direction. What I love about this pairing is simple: It shows girls that you don’t have to be Miss.Perfect to get the guy. Sam is not your average girl. Ok, scratch that. She’s your mother’s worst nightmare. She’s lazy, sarcastic, and portrayed as the “hot-girls-sidekick”. She’s nowhere near perfect. Given the option she’d sleep and eat all day. Most importantly, she is damaged. Since this is a “Kids Show” you obviously can’t go much deeper into it without confusing the small children who watch it. But Sam is insecure, all her boyfriends either left her because she was “too boyish” or only used her for her best friend. In one episode, she wanted to change herself forever for a guy, so she became something she always mocked. The guy she changed for was never mentioned again. She’s been labeled as “dangerous” by all her teachers, her mom prefers her twin sister and all the boys drool over her best friend. Of course she’s insecure. Freddie has been “in love” with Carly since…Well forever (well, 6th grade, but let’s not get into specifics) and, in the beginning, only dealt with Sam to be with Carly. Sam has always had a thing against Freddie, no one is quite sure why, but one day she went too far by telling the whole world that Freddie had never kissed anyone. So, for the very first time, Sam apologized. And meant it. For a moment, she let her guard down, and for once, she wasn’t rejected for it. But accepted. So, Freddie and Sam kiss, “just to get it over with.” But that kiss set forth a marking point in their relationship, they are friends, and for once…Sam felt comfortable around a guy. At the end of iSpeed Date, after Sam had been rejected again, she goes to the hangout of her and her friends in an attempt to be cheered up by her friends. What she walked in on was Freddie and Carly dancing. Carly, the girl who she’s always compared too, the girl who is perfect. The girl all the guys want, is dancing with the only guy that Sam honestly trusts and the only guy that has ever accepted her for her. She walks out looking crushed. When Freddie got injured and Carly began dating him, only because he got hit by a truck by the way, Sam once again put aside her sarcastic side and got serious with Freddie. She told him that Carly didn’t love him for real, and he believed her. Freddie broke up with “the girl of his dreams” just because of something Sam Puckett said. I love this ship more than anything. The girl who was always told that she’d never be good enough, getting the guy.